1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic card holder that allows the display of an inserted card on a user""s clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card holders are common in offices, conventions, and events where people need to display identification cards, credentials, badges, and other things. Typically, card holders attach to a person""s clothing and remain on display while the person is in a designated area.
Card holders are available with a variety of means for attaching them to clothing. Some examples of attachment devices include safety-pins, clips, stickers, and magnets. Each type of attachment on the market today has advantages and some limitations.
Safety pins are effective to prevent cards from falling off or being lost. One drawback of safety pins is the hole they leave in the users clothing. Many people prefer not to damage their clothing with a safety pin.
Clip-type card holders do not leave holes in clothing, but are typically less effective than other types of attachments. Clips are available in many configurations and some are more effective than others. Clips often wrinkle clothing and produce an uncomfortable pinch in clothing.
Stickers are effective and are usually not uncomfortable, but stickers tend to be effective only for a limited number of uses. For everyday use, stickers are not as practical as other means of displaying identification information.
Magnetic card holders have been on the market for some years but have experienced limited market success. Magnetic holders typically attach to a person""s shirt pocket, belt, pants pocket, or collar. Advantages of an ideal magnetic card holder include long life, ease of use, and the ability to attach without altering the appearance of a person""s clothing. Magnetic card holders on the market today, however, are less than ideal for a number of reasons.
Most magnetic card holders on the market today have two or more magnets, usually made of metal or ceramics. In most designs, one magnet is positioned on the inside of a person""s pocket or clothing with another magnet attached to the portion of the holder remaining on the outside of the user""s clothing. The layer of the user""s clothing positioned between the inside and outside portions of the card holder is gripped by means of the magnetic attraction between the two portions. The magnets used in today""s magnetic card holders typically weigh about one to two ounces and produce a magnetic flux of approximately 600 to 800 gauss. Especially when attached to relatively thick clothing, today""s magnetic card holders lack sufficient magnetic flux to provide a secure attachment. Also, the weight and thickness of these magnetic card holders may be burdensome when worn on a person""s pocket or shirt collar.
Another limitation of most magnetic card holders on the market today is that they cannot be used to hold cards having magnetic stripes or other devices which are sensitive to magnetic forces. Testing has shown that the magnets in the holders will destroy the information contained on such cards if the cards are exposed to a magnetic flux of approximately 70 gauss or greater. For the same reason, credit cards, ATM cards, other such cards, and computer diskettes cannot be carried in a pocket while these magnetic card holders are attached to the pocket.
Notwithstanding the many different types of magnetic card holders, it is believed that there is a need for an improved magnetic card holder that is lightweight, holds effectively, and does not interfere with the information on cards.
In accordance with the present invention, a magnetic card holder is provided that is made of plastic, two lightweight magnets, a magnet shield, and a metal plate. Two small neodymium magnets allow for a compact, lightweight design with ample magnetic force. One of the poles of each magnet is attached to one side of the magnet shield. The magnet shield limits substantially all of the magnetic flux that would otherwise be emitted from the attached poles. Thus, the effective magnetic flux is directed in the opposite direction, toward the metal plate housed in the card pocket portion of the holder. The magnets and shield are contained in a tab portion of the holder which is designed to be positioned inside a user""s clothing.
The metal plate is attracted to the magnets to provide the connection to a user""s clothing. The metal plate also serves to limit the magnetic force emitted by the magnets in its direction. The plate in combination with the plastic walls of the holder shield any card inserted in the card holder from the magnetic flux. The metal plate is designed to be as lightweight and thin as possible while still sufficiently shielding the card pocket and still being sufficiently attracted by the magnets. Similarly, the magnet shield is designed to be as small and as lightweight as possible while still absorbing substantially all of the magnetic force that would otherwise be emitted from the card holder in the direction of the shield.